1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a casting nozzle for thin strip casting plants, especially for casting thin steel strip.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
DE 37 07 897 discloses a nozzle for casting thin steel strip in which the nozzle forms a back dam which adjoins a movable carrier and a front dam. A casting gap is defined toward the carrier between the back dam and front dam.
Nozzles of the type mentioned above are usually made from refractory material which is subjected to a certain degree of wear at high temperatures of the steel melt, so that the shape of the casting gap can change during casting; however, the nozzle must be exchanged in any case after a certain period of use.